fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire Academy/Applications/I/Alexander Rodriguez
Mallowmelt Directions: Please fill in the following table to the best of your abilities. 'B A S I C' 'C O U R S E S' Directions: Fill a box with an "X" if your character wishes to take this course. ---- 'Q U E S T I O N S' 'A B I L I T Y' Directions: Please answer the following questions honestly and eloquently. If your character has already manifested, please skip to question #4. 'P R E - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 1) Do you plan for your character to manifest? 2) If your answer to the previous question was yes, then which ability (or abilities) have you planned for your character to manifest? 3) What abilities do your character's parents have? 'P O S T - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 4) Has your character manifested? If so, what ability do they have? Charger 5) How strong is your character's ability? Rate them on a scale of one to one-hundred. (The rating cannot be 99 or 100; it must be reasonable. This is asking for your character's natural potential.) 60 6) How much does your character already know about their ability? (Note that this question is note the same as the question above, as it is asking for knowledge base rather than the potential of the character.) Not too much. He manifested during the break, so he doesn't know too much about it or how to use it well. Though He is pretty talented at figuring out his own tips and tricks for using his ability. 7) What abilities do your character's parents have? Mother is a Froster, father is a Phaser 'S K I L L S' 'N A T U R A L' How good is your character at skills such as telekinesis, holding their breath, appetite suppression, etc.? Not that great 'S U B J E C T - W I S E' How good is your character at each of the following: *'Ability Detecting (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' *'Agriculture' Pretty okay. *'Alchemy' He's great in Alchemy. He loves mixing up new things to make something cool. *'Elementalism' He's actually good at this subject. Though certain elements tend to stump him every time. *'Elvin History' He can't stand the stuff. It's just too boring. *'Metaphysics' He likes the subject, but sometimes it's a bit difficult for him. *'Multispecial Studies' Delierately tries to fail in this because this is one of the key subjects you need to join the nobility *'Physical Education' Not such a huge fan of it, but hey, it's better than elvin history. *'Special Ability Focus Session (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' Can't wait to get started and see what he can do. *'The Universe' Very good at it, mostly because his last mentor for the subject was a family friend who he enjoyed very much __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AFAA/I